The Angel
by cherryblossom15
Summary: Yay! My 2nd S+S fanfic! This time, Sakura and Li are off to the movies... until a Clow card shows up! Find out what happens! Please R+R! Thanks! ^_^


~Disclaimer~ Cardcaptors belongs to CLAMP, not me. I wish I did!   
~Note~ There is not an actual "The Angel" Clow card. I made it up. Read my fanfic and find out why! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful Friday and nothing could possibly go wrong. Sakura got an A+ on her math test, the subject that she hated the most, received chocolate chip cookies from her best friend Madison, one of her favorite treats in the world, and especially, she had Li, the sweetest boyfriend any girl could want. Sakura felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, and she was. She was on top of the world!  
  
Cheerleading practice had just ended and Sakura dashes to her locker. She drops off her schoolbooks and takes her roller skates out. She was so excited, for she and Li are going to the movies together tonight. She places her skates on her feet and just as she was about to close her locker, a piece of paper in a form of a letter drops on the ground. She picks it up and opens it to find that Li was the one who wrote it. It says:  
  
Dearest Sakura,  
  
I can't wait to see you tonight. Remember, I will be  
picking you up at 7:00. I hope you are ready for a night   
filled with fun, my lovely Sakura. Until then, take care.  
  
Li  
  
Sakura became more ecstatic than ever! That was her Li, alright. He always finds the right words to say to comfort a girl's heart. She folds the letter and keeps it in her backpack. She leaves school and heads for her house. On her way, she meets Madison. She didn't go to school that day. She had to stay home to take care of her sick mother.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Have fun tonight!" says Madison.  
  
"Thanks, Madison! Don't worry. I will have lots of fun. I always do when I'm with Li!" smiles Sakura. "You're cookies were great!"  
  
Madison returns the smile. "I know they are your favorite, so I made some for you. I'm glad that you liked them. Goodbye!"  
  
"I hope your mom will feel better soon! Say hello to her for me! Bye!"  
  
Sakura finally arrives home. She enters the living room and looks at the clock. It was already 5:00. She walks upstairs to her bedroom.   
  
"Kero? Are you here?"   
  
She opens the dresser drawer and discovers a sound-sleeping Kero. She looks at him with adoring eyes. Kero had done so many things for her ever since they met.  
  
"Thank you, Kero," Sakura whispers.   
  
She gives him a little kiss on the cheek. Sakura carefully closes the drawer as to not make noise to disturb him.   
  
She goes to the bathroom and takes a refreshing shower. She fixes her hair in usual pigtails, but this time she curls them and uses white ribbons. She takes the pink satin dress lying on top of her bed and puts it on and decides to wear her white dress shoes. At last! She was ready!  
  
The pretty cherry blossom went downstairs to meet her father and Tori.  
  
"My Sakura, a beautiful, young lady," says Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura hugs her father. He brushes her hair with his hands and kisses her on the forehead.   
  
"I love you, Daddy," says Sakura.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Sakura?" asks Tori.  
  
"I'm going to the movies with Li. What are you doing tonight, Tori?"  
With an oh-so obvious expression of jealousy on his face, Tori says, "Hmph. I have more important things to do with my time."  
  
Sakura giggles. "Oh, Tori. Go have fun! It's a Friday night!"  
  
The doorbell rings and Sakura opens the door for Li.   
  
"Hello, Sakura. Good evening, Mr. Kinomoto," says Li.  
  
"Hello, Li. You take care of Sakura now, ok?" smiles Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
"Yes, sir. Of course I will," replies Li.  
  
"I'll be coming home by 9. Goodbye, Daddy!" says Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Li walk to the movies. They were having good conversations along the way. Then, they come across the park where the famous Penguin Slide was.   
  
"Hold on, Sakura," says Li. He halts and looks around the area.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I sense a very powerful Clow card… and it's very near…"  
  
"A Clow card… I wonder which one it is this time."  
  
Li takes out his Lasin board from his jacket pocket.  
  
"Source of light, with ancient spin, send forth the magic within. Force know my plight, release the light!"  
  
"Where's the light directing?" asks Sakura.  
  
"It points to… you, Sakura," says Li.  
  
"What? That can't be true!"  
  
"The Lasin board never makes a mistake." He takes out his sword. "Prepare yourself, Clow card!"  
Sakura starts running. Her dress shoes made this difficult to do. She was eventually caught by Li. They roll onto the grass.  
  
"A-ha! I caught you, 'Angel' card!" giggles Li.  
  
"Huh? Wait… there isn't a Clow card called 'The Angel'!" Sakura starts to giggle too.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So, why did you say that there was?"  
  
"Because when I'm with you, I feel like I really am with an angel sent from above."  
  
"Li…"  
  
Li stands up and lends a hand to Sakura. She declines the offer of assistance.  
  
"Let's stay here, Li…"  
  
Li lies down next to Sakura and holds her hand. They both watch the stars in the sky and enjoy each other's company.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading! This is my second S+S fanfic. I will try to write more. I have so many ideas that I have yet to put on paper. Please review! Thanks! Take care, everyone! =D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
